Fourtris No War Divergent- A True Love Story
by fanfictionaddict333
Summary: After initiation is finished four still hasn't confessed his love for Tris. Will they get together. No war four/tris Chris/Will Uriah/Mar Zeke/Shauna. Truth or dare (candor or dauntless) Heaps of fluff. Will, Lynn and Mar are still alive so is Al.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm unfortunately not the amazing, talented Veronica Roth and I do not own the characters, ideas, settings, etc.**

Tobias POV:

I see the determination in Tris's eyes as she continue to punch the bag hanging limply from the ceiling, using all the techniques I taught the initiates. Despite using her best effects the bag barely moves. I decide to walk over there to give her some advice on fighting. As I'm walking over I check her out but try to hind it as if I'm just gazing at her stance.

"You don't have much muscle," I say, pretty sure I sound like a jerk, "which means you're better off using your elbows and knees. You can put more power behind them."

I rest my hand on her stomach. I can feel how slim she is. "Never forget to keep tension here." I should remove my hand before it gets too awkward but I have to fight myself to take it off. Eventually I do.

*****WHO BROKE THE PAGE?*****

It is Tris's turn to fight today and I can't believe Eric is making her verse Peter. As the first fight starts I zone out thinking about how petite she is and how for some reason I haven't been able to peel my eyes off of her. I have never felt this way about and one. I've never even been interested in a member of the opposite sex before.

The only thing that snaps me awake from my day dream is her. Her screams leaves my ears ringing and I see that Peter is beating the crap out of her. I try to stay strong but I can't do it anymore I have to leave, this isn't something I want to see.

*****Pagey Breaky*****

Initiation is almost over now and as people walk in and out of the fear landscape I find myself off in Tris land, I have been thinking about her so much that I decided to give it a name. I remember her throwing the knives and ignoring Peter's nasty comment and was the first one to even hit the target. Her comeback was the best. I tried so hard then to suppress the giggle raising up to my mouth straight from my stomach, not such if it worked.

And that time when we climbed the Ferris wheel, I don't know how she did it but when I was there I managed to almost forget my fear. I know it's weird but I just checked out her ass as she was climbing. It's so perfect. She's so perfect. When she almost fell my instincts just kicked in and I grabbed her around the waist but her shirt came up just a bit, leaving one of my fingers on her bare hip. I remember that feeling of electricity running through my veins.

Although it's crazy I hope that one day we can be together. I toke her into my fear landscape a while ago and I thought that would help but I was too much of a coward to take it any further. Besides I don't even think she likes me the way I like her.

*****Page Break*****

She ranked first, I can't believe it yet somehow I was expecting it. My little, gorgeous, funny, hot, sexy, courageous Tris. Oh what am I saying she's not mine. I can't believe how jealous I get when all the boys look at her with a glint of hunger in their eyes. But as she comes up to me and wraps her arms around me for a friendly thank-you-hug, I suddenly wish it was more than that. At that moment I realize that she is now a member and I have to figure out a way of telling her how I feel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent or an of its characters.**

Tris POV:

I ranked first?! I can believe it. How can this be possible? I'm just a weak little girl. A divergent girl. After receiving numerous pats on the back from friends and other dauntless members I decide to give my instructor, four, a hug. Not a warm romantic hug like I would want it to be but a thankful hug. He helped me through initiation and I don't know what I would do without him.

Ugh I have got to stop thinking about him that way. There is no way he could ever like me like that. He probably just sees me as a scrawny little abnegation girl, nothing more, nothing less.

****Whoops the page broke***

I am walking back to the initiates dorm room (we don't get to pick a job or apartment until tomorrow), when I found myself thinking about four...again, probably for the 100th time today. I remember the warmth of our bodies pushed up against each other. Or how rock hard his chest was and how toned his abs were through his shirt.

When I finally get to the dorms I pretty much go straight to bed as it has been a long day of Christiana dragging me around shopping to 'celebrate.' I know fully understand the term shop til you drop. She made me get lots of good (and some kinda slutty) clothes and well as makeup and... um... lingerie. I didn't want to get it but Christiana made me.

She said I would need it when I'm putting on a show for four. She is the only one who knows I have a crush on him. I love her and all but she can be really annoying sometimes, especially with her Candor smart mouth. Anyway I really need to get to sleep its going to be a loonngg day tomorrow. I wounder what job I will pick. Maybe I will be an initiate instructor so I can work with four. I know, I know it sounds dumb but hey when you have a schoolgirl crush on someone ya gotta do what ya gotta do. I guess I will find out tomorrow. I send a silent goodnight out to four and pray that he sends one back but I know it is stupid. Goodnight four xx.

 **Sorry it is a little short I will see if I can update again later today. Love you all xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or any of its characters.**

Tris POV:

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock sounding off. UGH I am soooo not ready for today but I may as well get it over and done with. At least Christiana looks happy, as she always does. I slide into my black leather boots and pull on a red tank top and black skinny jeans. I messily throw all my belongings in a bag and swing it over my shoulder.

Will, Christian, Al and I are walking down the corridors towards where we will pick our apartments and jobs. (A/N Al didn't try to kill Tris in this). Al and I exchange a look once we both notice that Will and Christiana are swinging there joint hands with their fingers locked tightly together.

"Umm excuse me but when did this happen and why am I only finding out about it now?" I question.

"A little bit ago. We were walking and he said he loved me and then he kissed me. It was pretty sweet actually." Replies Christiana looking longingly into Wills eyes.

When we hear Christiana let out a loud sigh and me and Al exchange another glance before bursting out laughing.

Christiana playfully shoves us both before Will picks her up and slings her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Shouted Christiana, "put me down. Now" Though I can tell she doesn't mean it.

Once we finally reach our destination Will places her down. Because I was ranked first I get to pick first so I pick to be initiate instructor and to help Tori in the tattoo parlour. I pick an apartment with 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a nice living room and a good-sized kitchen. After I'm done I wait around for the others to finish but halfway through I look up at Eric, who is orchestrating this, and he stares back at me and smiles. Not an intimidating smile made to put you on edge but a genuine one. Wait does he…. LIKE ME! Nah that can't be right. Oh well I will just have to ignore it for now. There is only one boy on my mind.

Ah Four with his Navy-blue eyes that I could get lost in if I wanted to, which I guess I do but that would be awkward. Ya know staring at him like that. Once again I find myself day dreaming about him.

***PAGE BREAK****

I'm thinking about todays' event, okay maybe I was thinking about a certain someone, at my apartment when I heard a knock on my door.

Hmmm I wonder who that would be its not Christiana coz she is probably of 'christening her new bed with will' since they share an apartment now.

I open up the door to see a very puffed but excited Uriah standing there. "Oh hey Uriah wanna come in." I say

"Nah I can't, to busy. I just wanted to say that we are having a party at my brother, you know Zeke right?'

"Yeah I have met him a few times."

"Oh okay that's good well as I was saying, we are having a part tonight to celebrate. Oh and we will be playing Candor or Dauntless. I got to go. Bye. See you tonight at 7. His room is 46." (A/N see what I did there).

Ok well I guess if I did have any plans there gone now.

 **Ok guys I know, I know I have short chapter but I have school work to be done and I know truth or dare is overrated but idc. Plz tell me tell me what you think so far. I promise next chapter will be longer. Love you. Xx**

 **P.s I might update again today it depends on my assessments/homework.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The only things I own in this story is the plot everything else belongs to Veronica Roth.**

Four POV:

I was walking down the hallways to my apartment staring at my feet with my hands in my pockets. Again I was visiting Tris world. I was thinking about her abnegation deep grey-blue eyes, her luscious blonde hair and the way it bounces of her shoulders as she walks. Oh and her smile, her smile outshines even the stars and makes a stormy day sunny. She is so sweet, she makes sugar taste bland.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a tap on the shoulder. "Four ma man, whata doing tonight" Zeke of course, who else.

"Nah I don't have any plans." I reply, a little pissed off that he interrupted me.

"Cool coz I want you tonight at my place." He says

"Dude do you realize how bad that sounded." I smirk

"Whatever look I'm having a Candor or Dauntless party. Do you want to come? Pppppppppppllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz say yes."

"I don't know. Who else will be there?"

"Umm so far Me, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Christina, Will, Al, Eric and Peter but they are only there so we can get payback. Oh wait one more umm who was it? Oh yes and Tris"

I feel like my whole body was set on fire at the mention of her name. I will get to see Tris tonight.

"Ok I will. What time?"

"7 and don't be late" and with that he walked away.

Hmm if I want to get together with Tris, I might need some help. "Zeke wait up" I called out and ran up to him. "So I…um ….kinda…..er…. have a ….huge….. crushonTris" I say the last part so fast I don't think he hears me.

"What? I didn't get any of that"

"I said I have a huge crush on Tris and-"

I was cut of (rudely) by Zeke "Ok say no more and you want the wonderful Zeke here to get you two lovebirds together by the end of the night."

"Only if she likes me back"

"Dude you're a dauntless prodigy who wouldn't love you but whatever see you tonight." He called back from over his shoulder.

Tris POV:

I only just sat back down when there is another knock on my door, like seriously people can't you annoy other people every once in a while. "URIAH WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW I ALREADY SAID I WOULD GO!" I call without moving from my couch.

"IT'S CHRISTINA!" she yelled back. Ugh I go and open the door and Christina comes right in and starts laying out her makeup on my kitchen table.

"Please come right in." I say sarcastically as I close the door. "So Christina, what did you want again?"

"I take it your to going to Uriah's for Candor or Dauntless so I'm here to help you get ready."

"We still have HOURS til it starts." I say already exhausted by her. In a nice way…kinda.

Christiana sorts through my clothes and picks: Black skinny jeans with a red knee length skirt to go over it, a red boob tube over that a red crop top and over that a stylish t- shirt that is red and has 'DAUNTLESS' written on it in fancy letters and well as a leather jacket.

"Ugh I'm already BOILING ALIVE in this outfit!" I say

"Well we are playing Candor or Dauntless you are going to need layers."

"Yeah I know" Being from Abnegation we weren't allowed to play games because they were self-indulgent therefore they were selfish but I have seen people playing it and I know the rules.

She lets me wear some nice converse instead of heels because I can't walk in heels. But she made me put on some black with red lace panties and a matching bra, she said 'you have to look nice in front of Four.' God, at moment like these I come close to hating Christina and her girly ways.

She puts on a little bit of make-up and curls my hair but leaves it hanging over my shoulders. When I step in front of the mirror I actually look ok. I have Smokey eyes and long eyelashes with black eyeliner that makes my blue-grey eyes pop and I have a little bit of foundation and lipstick on.

We pick up our stuff and head to Zeke's house.

 **Sorry for the abrupt ending but I have to go to school but still wanted to update. Please give me some good truth/dares and I give you a shout out. Again sorry it's short.**

 **Love you.** **xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent or its characters, I only own this plot.**

 **Four POV:**

When we all heard a knock on the door we all knew it was probably Christina and Tris, as they were the only ones who weren't here. So when Zeke stumbled, slightly drunk, to the door and opened it, I couldn't help but stare at Tris. She looks so beautiful, not that she doesn't normally but you know what I mean.

She looks over at me and sees I'm staring too long so I quickly look away and try to hide the redness creeping up my cheeks. But I can't stop thinking about how her curled hair swings sensually every time she walks.

She joins the circle across from me and in between Will and Al. I feel a small rush of disappointment but it is quickly outweighed by another emotion…jealousy.

Zeke starts his famous speech that he uses before each game of Candor or Dauntless. "Welcome, welcome to the one and only Zeke's house. Now for any of you who don't know the rules, they are simple. Someone asks you Candor or Dauntless. If you pick Candor then you have to answer a question truthfully and if you pick dauntless then you have to do a dare. If you don't do the dare or answer the question then you have to remove an article of clothing. Shoes and socks don't count. Because this is my apartment I will go first.

 **Tris POV:**

"Truth or dare Four" Zeke asks

"Dare bro"

Zeke pounders about this for a moment before finally saying, with an evil smirk on his face, "I dare you to let any girl in this compound move in with you for a month. BUTTT you have to share the bed."

Four thinks about this for a bit, playing with the hem of his shirt, deciding whether or not to remove it. Finally he speaks up "Umm…. Okay…er…Tris."

Wait did we just ask me to move in with him for a WHOLE MONTH. YAY YAY YAY. I shrug, containing my excitement,

"Sure I guess so. Why not what could go wrong, Right?" I am sooo happy at the moment. I look over at Christina who winks at me. I can't help but blush so I just look at my hands.

 **Four POV:**

Wait she said yes. OMG I can't believe it. Now I sound like a fangirl, great. At first I thought I would get rejected but then she said yes. Oh we are going to make a cute couple. We can be called….Fourtris… yeah fourtris I like that. I realize I haven't said anything for a while but I quickly move on. "Umm…Al truth or dare" This will be fun.

"UH Candor sorry four I'm still a little afraid of you." So he should be.

"PANSYCAKE!" yells Uriah.

We all groan before yelling, "Uriah shut up you will never bring that word back."

"Anyway Al, Who do you have a crush on."

He mumbles something but I don't quite hear him. "I'm sorry Al but what was that."

"I have a crush on…Tris." I got red again but this time not from blushing, I look at Tris and see that she suddenly has a huge interest in her hands.

"Anyway Eric Candor or Dauntless" Askes Al

"If I wanted to be like Candor I would have joined their faction." Snaps back Eric.

"Ok you have to stand in front of the target while _Tris_ throws knifes at _you_." Says Al with a look of sweet revenge on his face.

"Uh o-k-k… okay" he says sounding unsure.

This will be….interesting.

 **Again guys sorry I'm about to leave for school and its better short then nothing right. Anyways I REALLY NEED YOU GUYS TO send IN SOME DARES. I suck at this stuff. Anyway got any request for couples e.g. fourtris or what should happen in a charter/story just put it in the reviews and I shall do it.**

 **As always love ya.**

 **I will try to post again tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy with work because it is assessment time. Yay….Not. anyways I might be a little late for the next update as well. I also did this thing called relay for life, it's for cancer and you walk for 18 hrs so that took up my weekend.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own divergent or its characters, I only own this plot.**

 **Tris POV:**

We all walk to the training room and I collect my three throwing knives while Eric proceeds to take his place in front of the target. I know where I want my last one to hit, let's just call it a little bit of sweet revenge. He is now standing in front of the target with his arms by spend across and his legs apart, kind of like a scarecrow.

I throw the first knife and with a blink of the eye it burrows into the target board, in between Eric's legs near his knee. He takes a gulp, relieve he still remains intact. The second knife is out of my hands before he even has time to comprehend what is happening. It lands right under his left armpit.

I aim were I want the last knife to hit and put my hand behind my head and fling my hand forward, releasing the knife as I do so. I smirk as my knife reaches it's programed destination and its nicks the top of Eric's ear, just. He lets out a surprised yelp but then just goes back to his constant scowl.

"Alright let's get back to playing, stall we." Eric suggests moodily.

So we all head back to Zeke's apartment. Once we are all back in Eric asks Uriah.

"Uriah truth or dare?" Eric

"Do I look like a pansycake? Dare."

I know what would be a good dare for Uriah so I lean over and whisper it in Eric's ear. Eric grins and I see Four with a look of… jealousy on his face?

"K I dare you to not say pansycake for a whole month." Eric says smirking. ( **A/N thanks tlcoopi7)**

Uriah practically rips of his shirt. "Aw hellll noooo." He said and we all burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

Hmm ok "Zeke truth or dare."

"Ummm why do you think I choose dauntless?" He snarls at his younger brother.

"Ok, ok I dare you to dress up as an M&M and go down to the pit yelling 'Run the skittles are coming.'" Uriah says proudly. ( **A/N thanks to the guest who gave that one. Side note me and my friends did this dare at our shopping mall.)**

Zeke, being the party person that he is, came back from his cupboard wearing an M&M suit. I wonder where he got it from. I offer to go as a witness and so does Tobias. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who knows his name but I don't know why he hasn't told anyone, even his best friends but oh well. I only know it because he took me into his fear landscape.

I was so lost in thought that I almost tripped over and fell face first. Well, I would have if his strong muscular arms hadn't of wrapped around me. And by 'his' I mean Tobias. I turn around and gaze into his deep ocean blue eyes. Now that I have turned around and he has his hands around my waist it looks like we are actually hugging. We are so close that we share the same breath, the same heartbeat. I feel him come even closer. Press up against me even more when Zeke clears his throat rather loudly. "So umm guys are we gonna do this dare or did you guys wanna continue here." He says gesturing to us. I look back at for and that when I….

 **There you go guys I know its short but its better than nothing, so yeah. A bit of a cliffy. The next chapter will be in four POV. Keep sending in ideas guys.**

 **Love ya xoxoxo Bye for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while I have been busy with personal stuff. It's been so long that I forgot what the cliffy was. Haha lame. Anyways hope this is good enough and hope you like it.**

I look back at four and that's when I trip over for a second time, but this time I pulled four down with me and somehow, ignoring every law of physics, I landed on top of four. If I thought we were close before now we were basically one. We were so close our noses were touching and for a split second I thought I saw his beautiful eyes glaze over with pure lust. We stayed like that for a moment or, just consuming each other. The world around me seemed to be slowly fading. It was just me and him in our own little world.

I was drawn back to reality when Zeke cleared his throat loudly… AGAIN. God does that guys ever stop. I pushed myself off of four, reluctantly. Once I was standing I offered him my hand, which he swiftly grabbed. I could feel the electricity floating between us.

I pulled him up (with a fair amount of difficulty) and dropped his hand. "Thanks" he said awkwardly.

"All good" I replied with equal awkwardness (is that even a word... oh well it is now.)

"OH MY GOD. RUUNNN THE SKITTLES ARE COMING." Thank god Zeke chose that moment to complete his dare. If it got any more awkward I think I would have had to fake my own death, change my name, move to Mexico and live out the rest of my days as a lonely janitor.

We all lost it when Zeke ran straight into an unimpressed Max. I will remind you he is dressed as an M&M after all. He shyly smiled and with cheeks a bright crimson he ran off back to us.

Once we all picked ourselves off of the ground form laughing too hard and brushed off the dirt we all headed back to the apartment to finish of the game. We all settle down and then Zeke asked me the infamous question.

Umm dauntless or candor. I don't know what to pick my whole life could be in the crossfires here.

"Er... dauntless?" I just hope I picked the right one.

"Ok," Zeke say slyly and exchanged a look with four. I don't think I like where this is going. "I dare you to sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game."( **A/N I know this is really over used but I like it)** He nods once and then winks in fours direction. Ok what is going on here? I am I not aware of something that's happening?

 **Tobias POV:**

I am so anxious to hear the answer. Tris has the fabric of her skirt between two fingers and is staring at it intently. Her face is scrunched up in a thoughtful expression. Oh no my life is over she doesn't like me back. I knew it. Daym it.

I was interrupted from my train of thought by a tap on my shoulder. I peel my eyes away from the carpet that I was 'analysing' only to look up and find myself staring into the eyes I know so well.

She looks at me questioningly and I am confused at first. Then she looks down at my lap then back up to my eyes and shrugs her shoulders.

Oh

My

God

Yes yes yes yes yes. I nod my head and shift so she can sit comfortably. She sits awkwardly on one knee of my crossed legs. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Thank you Zeke. I love Zeke so much right now that I could just kiss him but of cause my lips are reserved for Tris… if she likes me back. I smile at Zeke as Tris asks Christina Candor or dauntless.

I guess Christina can't quite fully leave her old faction behind because she says candor. So she tells us all that she likes will. What a surprise…not. But I can't focus on that while Tris is just sitting on one knee. It is starting to pull my muscle so I put my hands on her hips and drag her onto the centre of my lap. She gasped in surprise at my sudden movement. I guess I should have warned her so not to startle her. I lean in close and whisper "sorry I was just uncomfortable before." With each word my lips brushed against the back of her neck. "It's ok" she breathes out as she relaxes against my body.

 **Again sorry for the very late update and I know it's short and kinda bad but I will update again later. Please comment what you think. See you next time**

 **Bye**

 **Love ya xx**


	8. NOT A REAL CHAPTER

**Sorry guys not an actual chapter but please go check out my supernatural fanfic called guardian angel.**

 **Promise i will upload soon, there just so much school work at the moment.**

 **Love from,**

 **Fanfictionaddict333**


	9. READ PLLLEEEAAASSSEEE

**Sorry guys again it's not a update, I was just wondering if you guys would like me to continue with this or start a new story. If so what would you like me to do a new story about. PLEASE leave a review tell me whether or not to continue and any suggestions you have. Read, review, favourite and follow. Thank-you**

 **As always much love xoxo**

 **Fanfictionaddict333.**

 **P.S. Sorry i haven't uploaded for a while as I've been busy lately visiting other countries.**


	10. Chapter 10

**As you all requested, I am continuing this story as always please don't be shy to send in requests or suggestions. Also I would love it if you could give e some feedback. This one is longer than the others. I hope you enjoys. Xoxo**

 **Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns the characters, settings, plot etc. Not me.**

 **Tobias POV:**

An hour later and the game is still being played, however, Uriah and Eric are down to boxers, Zeke is shirtless, so is Al, Will has only lost his pants, Christina is in a bra and thong, Tris is down to her skinny jeans and boob tube and I am left as the only one still fully clothed. Half way through the game, my hands had got tired of me leaning back on them so I shifted them, unconsciously, so that they rest one on each of Tris's thighs. (She's still sitting on my lap.) At first I thought she would protest but instead she just continued playing the game. If anything she probably leaning into me more.

"Four C or D" Eric says with a smirk on his face. I have only done dares so far so I decide to mix it up.  
"Candor" I reply, unknowing of just how much of a mistake this was. I got a glimpse of my stupidity when Eric's smirk broadened showing is surprisingly straight teeth.  
"Ah not so dauntless now, are we? Well, four... Tell us, what _is_ your real name."

No No No. I should not have picked Candor. I gently hover my hands beside Tris's waist, occasionally skimming her bare skin with my calloused hands as I inhale a deep breath. "Would you mind hopping up for a minute please?" I whisper in her ear. She nods her agreement and stands up, brushing non-existent dirt off her jeans. In one swift movement I grab the hem of my shirt in both hands and pull it up and over my head. I reach up to Tris to pull her back down.

 **Tris's POV:**

I feel firm hands wrap around my waist tugging me back down. I rearrange myself in a way so that both Tobias and I are comfortable. When I am happy with the outcome, I slowly lean back. I left out a sharp gasp at the sudden sensation of skin on skin. It sends electric shocks throughout my whole body. I swear I have enough electricity causing through my veins, at the moment, that I could single-handedly power an entire city. My heart beats more faster and harder with every second that we stay connected and for a minute there I thought that my lungs had stopped working. I couldn't breathe. After awhile I got it back under control.

I couldn't focus for the rest of the game, my senses to overwhelmed. When I did talk to answer a question or complete a dare, it was meaningless robotic communications. It's like i was on autopilot. Every second was a reminder of just how close we were. Every time I heard his low rumbling voice next to my ear, it sent shivers down my spine. It was scary being this close to someone but at the same time it was exciting. It's like a roller coaster when you can't breath, your leg are weak, your hearts going a million miles per hour and your stomach's doing frontflips inside you but even with all this you cant help the smile that consumes your face or the scream of enjoyment that escaped your lips. You fear for your life but your not actually in danger because all forms of logic have disappeared as that adrenaline rush takes a hold of you. That is what it felt like in that moment. To feel the adrenaline pass through your body setting each part on fire as it does. To feel your fingertips tingle and your heart flutter. To feel alive.

A few hours later the game ends and we all go our own separate ways back to our apartments. I head back to mine to collect my stuff before heading over to Tobias's. Hours later I am still left with that same sensation before. Even though we are no longer touching the feeling of that sensation is branded into my mind, locked away in the deepest part of my memory so that I can relive it for years to come. I, for the second time today, pack a few bags full of the stuff that I'll really need, the rest I can either come back for tomorrow or just stop by my apartment when I need them. I slump the bags over my should and awkwardly maneuver myself through the door. I free one hand so that I am able to reach into my pockets of my skinny jeans, pull out my brand new key, insert it into the lock and twist it once all the way around. I pocket the key was again and give the handle a quick turn just to verify that the door was successfully locked. Then I turn my back on the door and set of to Tobias apartment.

I pass the training room where I spent countless hours labouring away, trying to work my way to the top. I pass the place we went in our fear landscapes and were forced to face our worst nightmares...literally. I passed the Chasm that almost ended my life, with the help of Peter, Drew and Molly. **(A/N Al didn't try to kill her)** I passed the dorms where lifelong friendship were forced, tears were shed, blood was spilled. I walked by the Cafeteria where I could finally after 16 years eat what I want and how much I want without be scolded at for being selfish. I stopped by the net that had caught me after my leap off of the building on my first day here. Where I had come to escape my thoughts when it all become to much. This was the very first place I had felt free. When I was falling down I was fearful but exhilarated, I was frightened but ready, I was scared but free.

I didn't get to Tobias until it was the early hours of the morning. I was too busy sitting in the midst of the dauntless civilization, taking in the beautiful chaos that at first I didn't understand but loved anyway. I watched the kids sneak around, meeting up with others to do daredevil stunts that their mothers would surely scold at. I watch the drunken men stagger around the place blissful and content with their life. Their only concern was the beer in their hand. I watched a group of women, just a few years older than me, laugh hysterically at one of the others joke. I watched joy and happiness spread. After that I had gone outside and jumped on a passing train now that i was free to do it. I ran my fingers absentmindedly over the cold metal, reminiscing to the first time I had rode in this train, the day of the Choosing Ceremony. Choosing dauntless was my first real act of bravery. To leave behind all familiarity and go with the unknown. To leave behind my family and start a new one.

I drifted off to sleep on Tobias couch, so not to wake the sleeping man, and woke up to the morning sun filtering through the blinds. Somewhere outside a bird erupts into it's morning song, calling out to the others from its safe haven of branches. The smell of bacon wafting through the air snapped me out of my day dream.

"Morning sleepy head" Tobias singsonged from the kitchen as he walked out with two plates full of pancakes stacked with bacon on top and maple syrup lightly drizzled over it. He handed one to I as she sat up from her laying position on the couch and moved over so that he had room to sit too. I took a bite of her breakfast and I was in culinary heaven. The pancakes were soft and fluffy and the sweetness of the syrup evened out the saltiness of the bacon. Yum, it was delicious. Why have I never had this before?

"Oh my god," I exclaimed with my mouth full, "it's amazing."  
"I know." Tobias boasted pridefully. We sat in silence for a bit after that, just savoring the taste of the treat in front of us. Until I broke the silence.  
"Can I ask you something?" I inquired  
"Technically you just did but yeah go ahead." He joked.  
"How come I'm the only one who knows your real name?" His smile faded and a serious look replaced it.  
"Because I trust you, that's all." He said. "C'mon I have something I want to show you."

 **Hey guys so I have finally updated and I know there's not a lot of Tris/Tobias stuff in this chapter but I kind of wanted it to be more descriptive. Was it okay or should I just stick to the other stuff? Please let me know. Please read and review. Also don't forget to follow and favourite. If you have anything you would like me to do, just let me know.**

 **As always, much love**

 **FanfictionAddict333.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or any of the characters. I'm afraid they belong to Veronica Roth not me.**

Tris POV:

 _"C'mon I want to show you something."_

He stands up and brushes invisible dirt off his pants then, after being satisfied with state of his pants, he reached down, took my hand in his and helped me up. He ushers me out the door with one hand resting on my lower back and the other holding open the door for me, like a true gentlemen and who says chivalry is dead?  
"Where are we going." I ask looking up at him, eyes full of wonder, as he gently closes the door behind us.  
"You'll find out soon enough." He says with a lopsided sly grin plastered onto his flawless face. A grin I'm finding hard not to attack with a smile of my own.

He leads my around the dauntless compound weaving in and out of hallways, knocking shoulder with oblivious people as they hurry along to get to wherever there going. We went down some dark hallways that I didn't even know existed. He must know this place like the back of his hand. I study his features while I ponder this. I see his jaw line and cheekbones that must have been carved by the angels themselves, and eyes as blue as the deepest depths of the ocean. I never realized the faded freckles that polka-dot his nose, it's cute. He suddenly turns and looks down as me but doesn't slow done or even miss a step as he does so...like I said, the back of his hand.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He says with a shy smile as he drags his sleeve over the corners of his mouth.  
"Only perfection." I mumble, "Your girlfriend is really lucky."

OH

MY

GOD

I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT. What was I thinking? I look down suddenly really interested by my own hands as my faces slowly transforms into a colour that could put a tomato to shame. He laughs. Not a fake one but a real, genuine one. The corners of his eyes crinkle into this adorable little bundle as he does so. Again I catch myself staring.  
"I don't have a girlfriend...yet" He mumbles the last part so quietly I almost missed it. Hmmm I wounder who it is? out of the corner of my eye I see him quickly glance over my way then quickly look back as if nothing happened. Wait...does he mean me? No... he can't like me...can he?

"Oh," I say breaking the silence, "I would have thought you would have been taken as song as you joined dauntless."

"Why?" He smiles a nervous smile as his cheeks redden. Maybe he does like me? Oooorrr he's thinking about the girl he likes? Or both... Stop it Tris. He doesn't like you the way you like him.

"Because your stunning," I blush..again. "I mean just look at you and you are a legend here. You're incredible."

"Yeah maybe." He shrugs. "I've never really even looked at girls and I've NEVER had a crush on one...well, until now."

He reaches out and turns the doorknob in front of me and shoves it open. It opens to reveal a blinding sun. I block it from hitting my face with my arm as my eyes slowly adjust. Once we can both see again, we continue walking. Only this time on soft green grass that gives out just a tiny bit under your feet when you step on it. It's so soft I just want to make a bed of it and never leave.

"So you like someone, huh?" I ask trying, and failing, to not get my hope up.

"Yeah" He shrugs like it's no big deal. Maybe it isn't to everybody else but it is to me. I have to jog to keep up with him because it take three of my strides just to match one of his. Suddenly he stops right in front of me, causing my to slam up against his back, knocking us both down. _Okay, seriously? AGAIN! We have got to stop falling on top of each other like this._ I think to myself.

"Sorry" I mumble and get up, brushing myself off as I do so. I lend him my hand and he gracefully takes it. I help him up and brush the grass off of his shoulder and the side of his face. My fingers linger as the skim his cheek. _STOP!_ That little voice in my head scowls at me again. Although... Is it just me or did he lean into my touch? Nah, probably just me.

"Why are we stopping?" I ask once my hands are safely beside myself again, free from any temptation...

"We are getting on a train." He says and starts jogging beside the track. I jog behind him as I hear the familiar sound of the wheels clanking on the rails as they turn. We run along side the train for a while before pull ourselves in I don't even have to try anymore. It's all just muscle memory now.

We both sit on the opposite side of the train watching as the city flashes by before us.

"Who?" I ask, the curiosity getting the better of me.

"I'll tell you when we get where we're going." He doesn't glance at me, not even for a second. He just stares ahead mesmerized by the flashing colours of the city whizzing by. But soon enough the building thin out and are replaced with the undeniable brown-green colour of the swamp. I see the haunting ruins off an old amusement park, lying eerily still.

Suddenly I know where he is taking me.

Our ferris wheel...

 **Soooo... What did you guys think? Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. I promise I will try more now that it is my holidays. Also I need to ask you guys a favor. So I want to be an actress when I'm older and my agent hired a new casting director so I'm going in soon for an interview and wanted to get a piece together. So if any of you guys know of any sites for good one person commercial/monologue scripts with actions, then I'd love to know about them. Alternatively, If you have any could you pretty please send them in to me. Thank you.**

 **As always please comment what you liked and didn't like, etc. If your new to our little story here then don't forget to follow and favourite.**

 **With Love,**

 **FanfictionAddict333 xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys, I'm sorry. This isn't**

 **This isn't an update (but I promise I will write again soon), I have just written a book on Wattpad and it would mean so much to me if you would all check it out. It is called "A Dance With Death." My account name is A_fantasy_reality.**

 **Please, please, pllleeeeaaassseee go and check it out.**

 **I promise I will update in the next few day.**

 **As always much love,**

 **Fanfictionaddict333**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character, setting or any of that stuff. They all belong to Ms. Veronica Roth.**

 **A/N: Okay I'm back. Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I promise I haven't forgotten about you. It's just the normal stuff like assignments, school, work and blah blah blah. Anyway here it finally is and I hope you enjoy.**

 _Suddenly I know where he is taking me._

 _Our Ferris wheel…_

I glance over at him and study his face. A playful smile tugs at the corner of his lips. His eyes outshine every star here tonight. He knows I am watching him but he doesn't turn around. He simply stares straight ahead as we continue on our journey. He attempts, (and fails), to keep a straight face as we come to a stop. I finally face forward at look at what he is seeing and I can't help but gasp.

Just off to the left of the wheel is a picnic blanket surrounded by a sea of candles, and even from here, I can smell the sweet fragrance. It tingles at my nose filling my nostrils with a sweet aroma. The grass is slightly damp, under my feet, from the due just starting to form.

Tobias winks at me and holds out his arm ready for me to grab. I smile at him as I entwine my arm with his. He leads me to the blanket, careful to avoid the flickering candles. He let's go of my arm and helps me to a seated position on the blanket.

"Such a gentleman," I say feigning awe.

"It is my curse." He replies smugly as he takes his seat next to me. "Would you like some champagne?" He asks in a rather posh voice, reaching into the basket that lay off to the side of the blanket.

"I honestly don't know. I've never tried any sort of alcohol. It is not a necessary element of the diet so we never had any at home back in Abnegation. "I shift, swinging my legs so that they are tucked under my body.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to try it." He pulls out two glass and pours the champagne, tilting the glass so not to spill the precious drink. "Here you go." He says handing one to me.

"Oh my god." My eyes widen at the sudden sweetness bursting in my mouth. The bubble dance on my tongue, leaving me wanting more. I left out an involuntary sigh. "Wow," is all I can manage to say.

He laughs, his smile spreading to his eyes. "I know. Pretty good, right?" His deep blue eyes stared right through my own and into my soul. I shake my head and way too fast causing the champagne in my mouth to fizz up and come out my nose. Not my finest moment. He starts laughing uncontrollably now, going into fits of laughter that leave him hyperventilating. I just pout at him, which makes him crack up more until I eventually give in and join him in this laughing fits.

**********Page Brake**********

We eat hamburgers for dinner (the first meal I ate here and the first time I challenged Four). We laugh until almost cry. We were having a really great night until, of course, it was ruined. We heard the rain before we felt it. The flickering candle flames sizzled, shrieking back from water's cool touch. After only being given that small warning sigh, we were flooded as precipitation pelted down on us. Pulling our jackets up and over our heads so that they sheltered us, we made a break for the warm, dry sanctuary of an approaching train.

Ditching our jackets, along with whatever hope we had of staying dry, we ran adjacent to the train tracks. We heard the distinct screeching of metal on metal as the train grow closer and closer. It sounded its horn once to warn us of its passing. Once it had passed us and we had found a sector of the train we liked, we climbed in, our fingers still numb form the unforgiving weather.

My clothes were plastered to my body and my hair hung in a tangled, wet heap down my back. A shiver escaped down my body. Tobias must have noticed this because he disappeared and when he made an appearance again he was carrying two towels. Where he found them? I don't know and frankly I don't care as long as I have something to warm me up.

Holding out a towel, he snaked his arm around my shoulder and tried to pat-dry me. I turned to face him, not realising just how close we had become. So when I did turn, our noses almost touched. We stared into each other's eyes, neither one of us daring to make a noise in fear that we would ruin whatever this was. With the soft pitter-patter of rain hitting the roof and the distant city lights passing by, it created quite the romantic atmosphere.

That was the last thought running through my mind as he crashed his lips against mine.

 **A/N: So how'd you guys like it. THEY FINALLY KISSED! YAAYYYYYY! It took them long enough. So again if you have any requests for this story just comment and I will try my best to complete the all. I told you I would update again soon, but please…please go and read my story on Wattpad. Again it's A Dance With Death and my username is A_fantasy_reality.**

 **As always don't forget to comment, favourite and follow. I will try to post ore regularly again.**

 **Much Love,**

 **Fanfictionaddict333.**


End file.
